This Is The End
by Lookin' For The One Tonight
Summary: After 15 years of success the gang is ready to settle. See who ended up with eachother, what do they plan to do, and where they are. Review!


So here it was. After 15 years of success R5 were ready to settle down and start their own families. Now your all probably wondering. Who ended up to together? What do they plan to do? What happened in the past 15 years? Where are they now? Well let me answer all this.

Riker. Riker ended up with Laura. Yes you heard correctly people. Riker ended up with none other than Laura Marano. It started when they first met.

_"Ready to meet my family?" Ross asked his best friend, Laura Marano. "Sure am!" She exclaimed and got out of the car with Ross. Ross unlocked the front door of his house and the pair walked in. "I'm home!" Ross shouted and he guided Laura into the living room. Laura's eyes landed on 3 boys and 1 girl on two of the three couches. "Everyone this is Laura." Ross introduced her to each one. She only had her eyes on one though. He had his eyes on her to. _

As you can probably tell it might of not been a easy journey for this couple. With Laura being four years younger than Riker. But as the saying goes age doesn't matter.

_"WHAT?" Ross yelled at her. Laura had just told him that her and Riker were going out. It wasn't illegal because Laura was 18. It was that Riker was four years older than her. "He's to old for you!" Ross exclaimed. "You always told me that if I liked or loved someone nothing mattered except we loved each other." Laura whispered, quietly. Ross didn't say anything he just hugged his friend. _

After finally getting off of the rocks with everyone their relationship went great. They went out for 5 years before Riker proposed. Of course she said yes. They got married a month after he proposed. Then a year after they got married they had their first baby. Grace Harmony Lynch.

Riker's plans for the future? He doesn't really know. He just wants to see what faith has in store for him. He can't wait to see either.

What happened to Riker in the past 15 years? Well he fell in love. Got married. Had a kid. Released 5 albums with his band. Lastly he became happy.

Where is Riker now? Riker is still living in California. He moved to a beach front property with his family.

Ross and Ratliff. Well Ross ended up being gay. He fell in love with Ratliff. Which wasn't a really big surprise. Thankfully Ratliff had feelings for Ross too.

_"Hey Ratliff?" Ross asked. "Yea?" Ratliff responded. Ross gulped. Here goes nothing for him. "What do you think of boys who like boys?" Ratliff stayed silent for a little. "Well I don't have a problem with them." Ratliff said to him. Ross let out a mental sigh of relief. "Well I think I'm in love you.." Ross said slowly causing Ratliff to look at him. "Really?" Ratliff asked and ross nodded. Ratliff didn't say anything to the man. He just kissed him. _

Now no the road wasn't smooth for the duo. Seems as they were a world famous band and they were gay. It was hard for them. They lost fans. They lost a lot. But there were those few people who stayed by them. After everyone started excepting that they like each other people learned to get over it. After four years of dating they knew that they were ready to spend the rest of their life's together. So Ross popped the question and Ratliff said yes. They got married 5 months after they got engaged. After 6 months of being married they adopted a baby girl. Blair Madison Lynch-Ratliff.

Their plans for the future? To rise their baby girl and big one happy family.

What have they done in the past 15 years? Figure out they're gay. Fall in love. Get married. Adopt a baby. Release five albums with their band.

Where are they now? Well they moved back to where it all started. They live in the same neighbor hood that Ross grew up in.

Rocky. Rocky fell in love with Maia. Yes the one from teen beach movie. After Ross came back from Filming Rocky and Maia started hanging out more. When Maia's boyfriend broke up with her she came to Rocky. That's when he figured out him was in love with her.

_"Rocky. What did I do?" She sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair as she sobbed. She cried for a long time. "Nothing wrong with you. You're beautiful. You're amazing in every single way." Rocky whispered to her and kissed her forehead. "He doesn't love me. No one loves me." She said and her voiced cracked. "No, baby girl. I love you. You're amazing and beautiful. Don't forget that." He said again, lifting her chin to make her look at him. "Really?" She asked. Her brown eyes sparkled as he nodded. She hugged him. "I love you too." She whispered. _

They had it easier than Riker, Laura, Ross, and Ratliff. Everyone supported them and said they were meant to be. Everyone was right because in their 2 year Rocky proposed. 4 months later they were married and excepting their first baby. They had a boy. Hunter Matt Lynch.

What are Rocky's plans for the future? He plan to just live his life in every way he can.

What did Rocky do in the past 15 years? He fell in love with his best friend. Got married. Had a kid. Released 5 albums with his band. He became a amazing guy.

Where is Rocky now? He is living with his family in California.

Rydel. As surprising as it may sound Rydel ended up with Calum. She fell in love with the ginger after they started hanging out more. They became very good friends. After a year of friendship they started going out. 3 years later they got married. 5 months later they had a baby girl. Jessie Aubrey Worthy.

What are Rydel's plans for the future?

She plans to watch after her baby and be a good wife and mother.

What happened to Rydel in the past 15 years? She fell in love. Got married. Had a baby. Released 5 albums with her band.

Where is Rydel now? She is living in LA with her family.

Now your you know what happened to each of the members. Now you might want to know what they did for their last concert. Well they sung the songs that everyone loved. They then turned down the lights and played the song Ready, Set, Rock. The concert was held in Madison square garden.

So in their 15 years in the business they released 5 albums, 3 EP's, and a total of103 songs. In all I'm pretty sure you could say they had a really good run. Their final words to their fans were the words that started it all. "READY, SET, ROCK!"

** Review? Please? I love you? ❤**


End file.
